My sweet first love (A Dobsley Fanfic) Chapter 2: Happiness
by sophiebeats
Summary: Paul falls in love with Nina but doesn't really realize it yet...;)
1. Chapter 1

"You never introduced yourself by the way" she looked at me happily. We were outside the building my audition had just been in. "Ermm...I'm Paul", I looked away embarrassed but couldn't help smile awkwardly. "You were good! Well actually I think the best." She beamed up at me. "I mean today was full of boring guys but then you came in and everyone just loved it!" She was chewing her gum loudly and grinning at the same time, her big brown eyes looking up at me satisfied. God she was beautiful! "You think so?" I laughed. "Oh yes I do!" She grinned back widely. "Want some?" She handed out a pack of chewing gum. I hated gum above everything and just the thought made me quiver but something made me lift my arm up and take out a nicely wrapped green gum out of the pack. "Uh no! Not the green ones! They're disgusting!" She said it with such honesty that I almost started laughing again. "What? It's true! The blue ones are the best". "Fine I'll take a blue one", I said shaking my head and laughing at the same time. "So I guess I'll see you around then" Nina began. "What makes you so sure about that?" I answered shyly. "Are you kidding me? You really think they won't take you? Dude, you blew them away! Julie loved you! Plus, we have like amazing chemistry" She giggled still not taking her eyes away from me. My heart was beating so fast I was amazed my body didn't just fail working.

When I got home I jumped on to my sofa and just lay there for a while and didn't want to do anything else. For the first time in ages I felt happy again. And boy, that felt great. Before I knew I began smiling which quickly turned into laughing and then very hysterical laughing. At some point I must've fallen to sleep because I woke up in the middle of my living room floor with knocked down food surrounding me. I started laughing again at the sight of it. What was it that made me feel happy about everything I saw and did? But seriously I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was the phone call from the audition because if I didn't get that call it meant I would never see her again and that thought frightened me. Had I really been so dumb not to ask her for her number or just anything I could have reached her with? But when she said she knew I would get the job, she had just sounded so confident I didn't question it. She had been in my head since we locked eyes and for some reason there wasn't one second that passed without me thinking of her. For some reason no matter what I did I just couldn't shake her. I wasn't sure if I believed in love at first sight. When people talked about it I usually just shook my head but now I was questioning, maybe me thinking it was stupid was just because I had never truly experienced it. Well I guess I did love Tory when we were together but that feeling I had shared with Nina yesterday…had just took over my entire body…and I had seriously never felt something so beautiful with anybody else in my life. I heard the phone ringing in the background. WAIT! The phone was ringing! I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get it in time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You never introduced yourself by the way" she looked at me happily. We were outside the building my audition had just been in. "Ermm...I'm Paul", I looked away embarrassed but couldn't help smile awkwardly. "You were good! Well actually I think the best." She beamed up at me. "I mean today was full of boring guys but then you came in and everyone just loved it!" She was chewing her gum loudly and grinning at the same time, her big brown eyes looking up at me satisfied. God she was beautiful! "You think so?" I laughed. "Oh yes I do!" She grinned back widely. "Want some?" She handed out a pack of chewing gum. I hated gum above everything and just the thought made me quiver but something made me lift my arm up and take out a nicely wrapped green gum out of the pack. "Uh no! Not the green ones! They're disgusting!" She said it with such honesty that I almost started laughing again. "What? It's true! The blue ones are the best". "Fine I'll take a blue one", I said shaking my head and laughing at the same time. "So I guess I'll see you around then" Nina began. "What makes you so sure about that?" I answered shyly. "Are you kidding me? You really think they won't take you? Dude, you blew them away! Julie loved you! Plus, we have like amazing chemistry" She giggled still not taking her eyes away from me. My heart was beating so fast I was amazed my body didn't just fail working.

When I got home I jumped on to my sofa and just lay there for a while and didn't want to do anything else. For the first time in ages I felt happy again. And boy, that felt great. Before I knew I began smiling which quickly turned into laughing and then very hysterical laughing. At some point I must've fallen to sleep because I woke up in the middle of my living room floor with knocked down food surrounding me. I started laughing again at the sight of it. What was it that made me feel happy about everything I saw and did? But seriously I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was the phone call from the audition because if I didn't get that call it meant I would never see her again and that thought frightened me. Had I really been so dumb not to ask her for her number or just anything I could have reached her with? But when she said she knew I would get the job, she had just sounded so confident I didn't question it. She had been in my head since we locked eyes and for some reason there wasn't one second that passed without me thinking of her. For some reason no matter what I did I just couldn't shake her. I wasn't sure if I believed in love at first sight. When people talked about it I usually just shook my head but now I was questioning, maybe me thinking it was stupid was just because I had never truly experienced it. Well I guess I did love Tory when we were together but that feeling I had shared with Nina yesterday…had just took over my entire body…and I had seriously never felt something so beautiful with anybody else in my life. I heard the phone ringing in the background. WAIT! The phone was ringing! I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get it in time.


End file.
